leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V3.10
Visual Update * removed * rework * added * re-released |Related = Patch 3.10 notes |Prev = V3.9 |Next = V3.10a }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was added along with this patch, but was not made available until patch v3.10a on August 22, 2013: * The following skin was added along with this patch, but was not made available until August 1: * League of Legends v3.10 Champions * Lucian the Purifier is in this build but will not be turned on in this patch. :While cleaning up Ashe's passive, we found a small bug that had been granting unwarranted Focus stacks. We ordered an orbital strike on the bug, and gave Focus a minor buff to compensate. * ** Focus stacks per second increased to 4/5/6/7/8 from 3/4/5/6/7. ** Fixed a bug where Focus was granting stacks while on cooldown in certain situations. * Spiderlings ** Health reduced to 90-260 from 125-550. ** Armor increased to 30/50/70/90 from 30 (based on Spider Form rank). ** Magic resist increased to 50/70/90/110 from 50 (based on Spider Form rank). ** Multi-target damage reduction adjusted to 25% from 10/20/30/40%. ** Spiderlings no longer continue taking actions before vanishing once Elise shifts into Human Form. ** Spiderlings now group closer together while moving. * ** Movement speed reduced. * ** Elise can no longer descend outside of the indicated area. ** Fixed a bug where Elise could begin casting spells and attacking as soon as she began her descent while she was still untargetable. ** Spiderlings will now descend from Rappel slightly after Elise instead of descending at the same time. * ** No longer reduces , , or magic resist. * / ** Fixed a bug that occasionally caused rapid casts to deal no damage. * ** Now casts at max range when targeted beyond max range during Death Defied. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.2 from 0.25. ** Fixed a bug where cooldown reduction allowed Defile to be rapidly toggled, increasing its damage output. * ** Voidlings no longer repeatedly switch targets when more than one unit is affected with . * ** Missile visibility from fog of war and brush now consistent with other missiles. remade * Stats ** Health per level increased to 92 from 86. ** Base mana reduced to 180 from 199. ** Mana per level increased to 42 from 36. ** Base armor reduced to 15 from 16.3. ** Armor per level reduced to 3 from 3.7. ** Attack speed per level reduced to 2.75% from 2.98%. * (Innate) ** Every 4th consecutive basic attack, Master Yi will attack twice, dealing 50% damage on the second strike. * (Q) ** Master Yi becomes untargetable and dashes to up to 4 units, dealing 25/60/95/130/165 (+1.0 total attack damage) physical damage and 75/100/125/150/175 bonus damage to minions. Alpha Strike can critically strike for 60% of Master Yi's total attack damage. ** Alpha Strike's cooldown is reduced by 1 second each time Master Yi basic attacks. ** Mana cost: 70/80/90/100/110 ** Cooldown: 18/17/16/15/14 seconds * (W) ** Master Yi channels for 4 seconds, gaining 40/45/50/55/60% damage reduction and healing for 30/50/70/90/110 (+0.3 ability power) per second. This heal is increased by 1% for every 1% Health Master Yi is missing. The damage reduction is halved against turrets. ** Mana cost: 50/65/80/95/110 ** Cooldown: 35 seconds * (E) ** Passive: Master Yi gains 7/9/11/13/15% attack damage. ** Active: Master Yi deals 10/15/20/25/30 (+0.1/0.125/0.15/0.175/0.2 total attack damage) true damage on hit for 5 seconds. Wuju Style's passive bonus is lost while the skill is on cooldown. ** Mana cost: 0 ** Cooldown: 18/17/16/15/14 seconds * (Ultimate) ** Passive: when Master Yi kills a champion, the cooldowns on his basic abilities are reduced by 18 seconds (half for assists) ** Active: grants Master Yi 30/55/80% attack speed and 25/35/45% movement speed for 10 seconds. If Master Yi scores a kill or assist while Highlander is active, Highlander's duration is extended by 4 seconds. ** Mana cost: 100 ** Cooldown: 75 seconds * ** Fixed a bug where the stun sometimes lasted longer than intended. * ** Fixed a bug where Poppy would retain her previous move or attack order after charging. ** Fixed a bug that caused Poppy to stutter briefly after charging. * ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 650. * ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 625. ** Mana cost reduced to 60/70/80/90/100 from 80/90/100/110/120. * ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 675. * ** Bonus movement speed increased to 60/70/80 from 35/45/55. * Stats ** Base health reduced to 411 from 452. ** Base armor reduced to 12 from 18. * ** Souls now always grant 0.75 armor and ability power instead of starting at 1.0 and granting diminishing returns per soul collected. * remade ** Upon killing a unit, Twisted Fate rolls his dice, gaining anywhere from 1 to 6 bonus gold. Naturally, Twisted Fate has a higher chance to receive a larger bonus. * ** Now has 8 seconds to lock the card and 4 seconds to throw it instead of 10 seconds to do both. * has new death animations. * ** Fixed a bug where the cast range was longer than intended (650 instead of 550). * ** Cooldown increased to 100/85/70 seconds from 70. * ** Fixed a bug where damage would continue to be dealt after being interrupted by enemy champions. * ** Damage reduced to 80/120/160/200/240 from 80/130/180/230/280. General Champion Changes * Champions with dash abilities will no longer be able to activate them while taunted (ex. , , and ). * Champions that waste basic attacks or abilities on damage nullifying shields or absorption shields without breaking the shield (ex. , , , , etc.) will now be properly granted assists if that champion dies within the appropriate time frame. Items ; * Active haste/slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ; * Combine cost reduced from ** Total cost reduced to from . * Passive slow duration reduced to 1 second from 1.5. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. * Passive slow duration reduced to 1 second from . ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. ; added * Recipe: + + 205g = 1400g * +200 health * +45 magic resist * Unique Passive: grants +15 health regen per 5 seconds for up to 10 seconds after taking damage from an enemy champion. ; * Recipe changed: + + 375g = 2625g (total cost increased from 2200g) * Health increased to 400 from 200. * Magic resist increased to 55 from 45. * Now grants +20 health regen per 5 seconds. ; * Recipe changed: + + 875g = 2750g (total cost increased from 2520g) * Health increased to 450 from 400. * Magic resist increased to 55 from 45. * Mana reduced to 0 from 300. * New Unique Passive: Grants +45 health regen per 5 seconds for up to 10 seconds after taking damage from an enemy champion or when the spell shield breaks. ; * Recipe changed: + + 1310g = 2750g (total cost increased from 2600g) * Magic resist increased to 40 from 30. ; * Combine cost reduced to 375 from 625. ** Total cost reduced to 1900 from 2150. * Health reduced to 200 from 250. * No longer grants self-only magic resist. * Unique Aura – Legion ** No longer grants armor. ** Magic resist increased to 20 from 15. ** No longer grants additional bonuses to minions. ; removed ; * Recipe changed: + 600g = 2500g * +300 health * +20 armor * +10% cooldown reduction * Unique Active retained. * Now grants Unique Aura - Legion. New Icons The following items have received new icons * * * * * * * * Maps Summoner's Rift Jungle Monsters * Wraiths ** Spawn time increased to 2:05 from 1:55. * Wolves ** Spawn time increased to 2:05 from 1:55. ** *** Base experience granted increased to 170 from 153. * Golems ** Spawn time increased to 2:05 from 1:55. ** *** Base experience granted increased to 160 from 137. * ** Base experience granted reduced to 260 from 340. ** Base health reduced to 1400 from 1500. * ** Base experience granted reduced to 260 from 340. ** Base health reduced to 1400 from 1500. * ** Base experience granted increased to 50 from 10 ** Base health increased to 400 from 300 * Voracious Corrosion ** Now reduces the physical and magic damage the target deals to Nashor by 50% instead of reducing the target's attack damage by 50%. Turrets * Outer turrets now gain 60 bonus armor at the start of the game, which starts decaying after 4 minutes have passed and finishes decaying 4 minutes later. * Outer turret base armor increased to 60 from 54. * Outer turrets no longer gain armor over the first 8 minutes of the game. * Fixed a bug where purple side inner turrets had 10 more armor than intended. Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar Items Removed: * * Enabled: * * reworked * + + 720g = 2400g * +80 ability power * +10% cooldown reduction * Unique Active: Deals 20% of target champion's maximum health in magic damage over 6 seconds and increases all subsequent magic damage taken by the target by 20% (60 second cooldown). (Ranged Only) reintroduced * Recipe: + + 420g = 2300g * +50 ability power * +50 armor * +50 magic resist * Unique Passive - Tenacity: Reduces the duration of stuns, slows, taunts, fears, silences, blinds, and immobilizes by 35%. * Recipe changed: + + + 1045g = 3500g * Armor increased to 45 from 40. Bug Fixes * now properly selects his melee attack for melee champions with more than 100 range. * no longer twitches when players leave his lair. * health now properly scales with time. General Champion Search Tags * Champions will now be tagged with a single, primary role from the following: ** Assassin, Fighter, Mage, Marksman, Support, Tank * You'll see these changes across PvP.net Ready Check * Players that frequently fail a Ready Check will be given time-outs from re-entering the queue to prevent them from lengthening the queue times of other players. * Normal play patterns (including missing a Ready Check every once in a while) will not trigger this penalty. Chat * Fixed a bug where the /mute chat command did not work. * Fixed a bug where you could not use the /mute @ChampionName chat command unless the target was on your friends list. Undocumented Changes * tooltip changed from "While charging, Vi is immune to crowd control" to "While charging, Vi cannot be stopped or slowed". ** Currently she is stunned by cast during her even though it does not interrupt her charge; the stun affects her immediately after ends. * and items which build from it read "Limit of 1": now players may only purchase one of any of them. * Promotion series will now expire after 28 days. Patch Preview de:V3.10 fr:V3.10 pl:V3.10 Category:Patch notes